a new story starts somewhere
by Shangdi zhi
Summary: a new story has to start somewhere so here we go the next point of the time line (time line?) not now caboose... anyways follows here we go again's story line hope you all enjoy


hey everyone here's the latest addition to the redvsblue story line hope you enjoy and the last addition for today more coming soon (hopefully)

* * *

*bzzzzz* Tuckers alarm clock was going off and he could not seem to find it "damn it where did Wash hide it today" he mumbled sitting up and looking around his room he spotted it in the top right corner of the ceiling "how the hell did he get it up there" the turquoise soldier grumbled to himself pulling a chair and broom over to knock the annoyance down "Chi you are supposed to wake me when Wash sneaks in here and does that" he said looking towards his armor.

"I would but I am under orders that till you stop sleeping naked to not warn you on this matter" Chi stated appearing sitting on the armor "I felt that it would be less dangerous to follow this order then to follow yours" the a.i. Disappeared only to reappear a moment later "oh and do not forget you have training with agents Washing and Carolina today"

Tucker growled a little in annoyance before getting dressed "task mastering a.i." he muttered. giving his armor dirty looks as he pulled it on "come on then let's hurry up and get this over with" he sighed as he put the helmet on. On his way out he marked another day off the calendar he had hung up when he found out Junior and Sister were on their way to chorus. "At least its only a few more days till I see Junior again" he said as he walked down the hall.

"Hey Tucker!" someone shouted as Tucker passed a door stopping Tucker looked in to see a pile of junk and a hand waving "a little help please?" the voice he now recognized as Donut said "I'm in a bit of a tight spot"

"Yeah yeah Donut what did you do?" Tucker said his shoulders slumping as he walked over.

"You would not believe it I was organizing my shelves when they suddenly started falling towards me trapping me I tried using Gamma to call someone but no one believes him that i'm trapped" Donut said "Lopez was here a minute ago, but he walked off laughing saying he had to show someone the either the picture or pinata he had"

"I think its a fair bet that it is picture" Tucker said pulling the shelves off the pink soldier "so why weren't you wearing your armor?" he asked pulling Donut up.

"Oh I had just done my nails and they needed to dry" Donut said showing off the flawless manicure "my armor always messes them up" he added with a huff.

Tucker sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose "whatever I don't care anymore do you know if any of the reds have training today with Wash and Carolina?"

"Hmmm I think Grif and Sarge have it, Simmons is working with Sheila on the catalogs and I am working the armory with Lopez" Donut said his voice chipper.

"Ok that's good cause Caboose is with Andersmith and Doc clearing wreckage till noon" Tucker said with a nod "I have to go see you Donut"

Tucker glanced at the time and saw he had five minutes to get to the training area "ah crap Chi

whats the fastest route to the training area?" Tucker cried out as he started jogging down the hall.

"Take a left and jump out the second window to the right then continue one hundred yards down to the right till the first hallway you see to the right it will be the third room in that hallway" Chi said.

"Do I have to jump?" Tucker said looking out the window to see a 30 foot drop.

"Do you want to be late and be punished by Washington and Carolina?" Chi stated flatly.

"Damn it" Tucker spat jumping through the window landing in front of Palomo and Jensen.

"Oh hey captain Tucker!" the private said startled.

"Hey can't talk have to run" Tucker quickly rambled before taking off "but bow chika bow wow" Tucker yelled over his shoulder at the two.

"Ah captain Tucker good for you to join us" Wash said in a sarcastic voice standing next to Carolina "and only a minute late today you're improving"

"Suck a dick Wash" Tucker snapped panting.

"And for that you have double laps" Wash said crossing his arms.

"Ha ha I am going to…. Ha ah fuck it" Tucker said straightening up "double laps then?"

"Come on blue" Sarge said passing by "double time"

"Shut up Sarge" Tucker shot back a chuckle surfacing as he joined in and started jogging.

Wash and Carolina stood stunned for a moment "did that just happen?" Carolina said watching Tucker and Sarge pass Grif by.

"I… I think it did" wash responded not sure what to make of the situation "Hey Theta did that happen or are lina and I going insane?"

Theta appeared on Carolina's shoulder "oh it happened alright" the purple a.i. Said leaning on his skateboard "I have video proof" he added a smile in his voice.

"Thats ok kid I don't think we'll need that" a voice added, Tex appeared next to Theta "but it was weird none memories I have of you guys say Tucker would have done that" she added.

"Tell me about it" Wash said walking off to prepare the next part of training with Theta while Carolina and Tex watched the reds and Tucker.

"So have you thought about what you are going to do?" Carolina asked once they were alone.

"About what?" Texas replied.

"About whether you are going to stay with us or if you are going to take a body for yourself and leave"

Tex was quiet for a few moments "I think I am going to stay…" she was quiet for a few moments "only if you want me to though" she added.

"Why of course we want that" Sarge said coming up next to them while Tucker continued past.

"Hey Sarge i'm surprised you aren't doing more laps to prove a blue can't keep up with you" Carolina said in a amused voice.

"Baa i'm giving him a chance to catch up make it a fair match" Sarge huffed while eyeing Grif who had been slowing down till he saw Sarge reach for his shotgun.

"Anyways I think I will have a body ready in case though" Tex said after a few moments, Sarge nodded.

"Hmm I think I can manage that little missy don't you worry" the red commander said while rolling his shoulders "now if you'll pardon me I have a blue to beat"

"He gets stranger everyday" Carolina said with a sigh while Tex nodded.

* * *

this one i had trouble with because i wanted to have them somewhat get back to normalcy but with some melencoly added on anyways hope you guys or gals enjoyed and have a good day night morning evening whatever it is where you are! -zhi


End file.
